<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart: Lock-On! by Karameru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842468">Heart: Lock-On!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karameru/pseuds/Karameru'>Karameru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, Idols, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karameru/pseuds/Karameru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Living two lives was hard! You had always wanted to be an idol, but you had also always wanted to remain a normal girl. You'd worked hard to achieve both but just as you were getting used to it, you were now living in a strange girls apartment and sinking into a completely different world to the one you knew. But hey, at least you get to talk to some cute boys!</p><p>A fanfic featuring an idol reader and her love-story with a certain defender of justice</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Normal...?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Rika would hate me if she found out what I was doing… I don’t want her to hate me but… there’s no one better to do this for her…’<br/>
Furious fingers tapped on the mechanical keys of the keyboard as the figure typed code after code into the system. The screen would flash as it quickly flurried through the different windows that were being open. Three letters appeared on the screen finally; the silence in the room deafening.</p><p>The figure gulped as he hesitated finishing his work. Memories flooded his mind; fragmented, broken.</p><p> ‘I’m sorry! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to! I… I just…’<br/>
‘It’s okay, I forgive you… I’ll always forgive you…’</p><p>His head hurt as he remembered.</p><p>‘She had to leave. She’ll be back one day.’<br/>
‘What about you?’<br/>
‘I’ll… wait for her…’</p><p>He would cry if he would let himself do such a thing. He could feel his chest tighten.</p><p>‘Without her we can’t really continue with the parties.’</p><p>We’ll see about that.<br/>
Click.</p><p>---</p><p>“Good work today! Thank you for your hard work!”</p><p>The words echoed as everyone thanked each other. It was an easy-going workplace you supposed. You had heard stories from so many people about coworkers being frustrating or impossible even. You were grateful that you did not have the same issue. You silently wondered if your own sense of judgment was warped though considering your circumstances.</p><p>“!”</p><p>You jumped as you were suddenly hugged by one of your coworkers. Her smile was enough to brighten anyone’s spirits – maybe that’s why she was the leader. Her hard work mimicked her energy perfectly too. In your eyes, she was the definition of perfection.</p><p>“Hey! What’s with that sneaky smile? Don’t tell me you’re thinking…”</p><p>You pushed her away, your smile growing wider as hers did.</p><p>“Just what are you thinking about?” You countered, “I was just thinking of how much I really do love it here.”</p><p>Her smile almost saddened as you spoke. You expected that response. After all, your connection was only skin-deep in the end. Not even she knew the full truth of you. No one did anymore. Essentially, you were alone. It’s a strange feeling; being surrounded by people who love you, and yet feeling nothing but loneliness.</p><p>“Yet… you won’t tell even me…” She began, her voice quivering as she touched upon the taboo topic. You pressed a single finger against her lips, essentially silencing her.</p><p>“Let’s not turn this happy occasion into a sad one, okay?” </p><p>She nodded, though hesitantly. You could see the tears forming in the corners of her eyes and for a moment you felt a tang of guilt. Your resolve hesitated, but only for a moment. Before she could insist any further on the discussion and test your resolve even more, the room was suddenly filled with a bunch of staff.</p><p>“Congratulations on a successful album release!” They cheered, carting in the treats. The girl in front of you wiped away her tears before giving you one final smile. Then she was gone and with the rest of the people.</p><p>That was your cue.</p><p>Taking advantage of the situation, you slipped away without being noticed and retreated to your private dressing room. You punched in your 10-digit code and listened as the lock clicked open. To you, that click relaxed you. It made you feel safe; like everything was okay. Stepping in to the room, you finally felt comforted. This was the one place in the entire world where you could truly be you. Anyone who saw in this room would know the truth. That might scare some, but to you it made you feel safe. Against the insistence of staff and managers, you had avoided having cameras installed in the room. No one could know your truth after all. It was too dangerous.</p><p>You looked into the mirror and saw your face. Though there was a lot of make-up – enough to paint a canvas you joked – it was tasteful. Slowly yet deliberately you wiped away at the make-up and watched as your face changed with every dab of the make-up remover. Your real face began to emerge and you were sure if you ever allowed a side-by-side comparison to be made you wouldn’t believe that the two people were the same. Soon you were no longer an idol in a group. You were now just a normal girl who worked a small part-time job and lived in a small apartment on the outskirts of the city. </p><p>That was your truth; the real truth. You looked at a poster that had been carefully stuck to the wall on your side. It was a poster of a group of girls performing on a stage, light-sticks littered throughout the audience and held to the sky with such fervor that you had always wondered if they put more energy into cheering for the idols than the idols themselves put into performing. In the center of the idol group was the girl from before – her smile sparkling under the spotlights. She looked so beautiful; so spectacular. No wonder she was the most popular of the group – how could anyone not love her? The second most popular though… She stood to the left of the group, her cool smile balancing the atmosphere of the poster.</p><p>That girl was the same girl you had seen in the mirror only moments before. Yes, she was you; your ‘idol persona’. Ever since you were little you had dreamed of becoming an idol; to dance on the stage and sing to an audience. Yet…</p><p>No, this wasn’t the time to be sentimental. You needed to leave this room without being caught after all. Quickly you adorned yourself with the ‘typical’ attire of an idol hiding her identity – a facemask, sunglasses and a hat, though you opted for a hoodie instead of a hat. It covered more and was much comfier too. You slung your bag over your shoulder and snuck out of the room. Thankfully, it was another uneventful day and you were able to slip by relatively unnoticed. A few fans tried to get your attention, but any true fan of yours knew they’d never be able to get you to look their way.</p><p>That was what made you popular after all – your secrecy. No one knew your real identity – not even the greatest idol sleuths could find it out. You had always wondered how that was possible; you had never expected to be able to get this popular without being found out. You had vowed to quit if anyone found out the truth, so the fact that you could still stand on stage was proof that your hard work was paying off.</p><p>You slipped into a busy crowd and let yourself get lost in it for a moment as you shed off your disguise. Once you emerged from the crowd, you had seamlessly changed back into the normal girl that you had always been. Now you were just you again, nothing more. ‘Another day gotten through without incident’ you silently cheered to yourself. You had to celebrate the small things after all.</p><p>Finally you were able to turn on your phone and check your missed calls and messages. There were only a couple – one from your boss asking if you could cover a shift and another from your friend updating you on her new relationship. She was almost as busy as you these days after meeting that man. He was good for her though, so you supported them whole-heartedly despite not being able to see her as often anymore.</p><p>Yes this was why you wanted the two lives. It was these things that you knew you’d miss. You couldn’t pick one or the other so you had decided to be selfish instead. You had worked hard and practiced time after time after time to be able to do exactly what you had done today so that you could live both lives. You were often called a genius in idol forums from fans who had failed to find your normal identity out.</p><p>‘There’s no way she can’t be! How else can nobody have found her yet?’<br/>
‘Maybe she just doesn’t exist outside of being an idol…’<br/>
‘Lyk a robot!?’<br/>
‘I wouldn’t mind that… have you seen those sex robots?’<br/>
‘Lolol what are you thinking?’<br/>
‘How dare you taint her image with such thoughts!’</p><p>You tried to avoid the forums. The amount of theories behind your identity was ridiculous. A robot? You? As if.<br/>
You were typing out a reply to your friend when suddenly the screen on your phone went dark. Huh? Strange… You had 100% battery a second ago. There’s no way it’s already dead. Maybe it crashed? It’s true that you should have upgraded your phone long ago. You had never bothered. Normal people didn’t upgrade their phone to the latest model every time after all.</p><p>Just as you were thinking about which phone model you should get the screen flashed again. Three letters appeared on the screen.</p><p>“RFA?” you wondered aloud as you walked through the quiet alleys of the shopping district. What did RFA stand for? It sounded somewhat familiar but you couldn’t quite pinpoint where you remembered it from. Suddenly the screen changed into a messenger.</p><p>Unknown: Hello? Is that you?<br/>
Unknown: In case you got this message, I need you to do me a favour</p><p>What was this? Thoughts ran through your mind. Had someone finally found out your true identity and this was some kind of blackmail technique? ‘I’ll expose you unless you do what I ask!’ or something like that. Your fingers quivered as you typed a reply.</p><p>You: Who is this?<br/>
You: What do you want?</p><p>You couldn’t look away from the screen and you found yourself unable to walk further. Your legs felt disconnected somehow. Everything felt cold. No, you had been careful – how did this happen?</p><p>Unknown: You don’t need to be so suspicious!<br/>
Unknown: I’m a friend of Mimi’s!</p><p>Oh. <i>Oh.</i><br/>
You let out a sigh of relief. Mimi was the friend who had sent you the text earlier; the one with the new boyfriend. You had gotten worked up over nothing. Oh well it was this persons fault anyway! Who starts a conversation like that? Honestly!</p><p>You: Oh! That’s okay then!<br/>
You: What do you need?</p><p>Any friend of Mimi’s was a friend of yours you thought to yourself. As long as the request wasn’t too outlandish, you’d be happy to help. Still, you wished they’d at least give a name… But you weren’t exactly in a position to expect such things.</p><p>Unknown: I just needed you to go to my friend’s apartment for me. She needed me to check up on some things, but I’m kinda… stuck… It’s hard to explain!<br/>
Unknown: &gt;.&lt;</p><p>Well, you weren’t going to deny that that sounded suspicious, but… it wasn’t not plausible. You could imagine plenty of not-dangerous scenarios that would end up with this kind of circumstance. Maybe one of their parents got sick and they can’t leave the hospital in fear that things might get worse. Or maybe they have a business meeting out of town.</p><p>Plenty of reasons.</p><p>You: Yea, okay. If it’s okay with your friend of course!<br/>
Unknown: Yea, it’s okay! I already asked! Here, I’ll send you the address.</p><p>You waited patiently as an address popped up. It was a bit of a walk, but it wasn’t too out of the way. You could probably catch the next bus and get there in 15 minutes or so.</p><p>You: Alright on my way! Give me about 15 minutes, okay?<br/>
Unknown: Awesome! You’re a lifesaver</p><p>You quietly thought why this person hadn’t asked Mimi, but you supposed Mimi was busy as well with her boyfriend. Still, surely Mimi could have spared time. Oh what if the owner of the apartment you’re going to didn’t like Mimi or her boyfriend! You couldn’t imagine anyone not liking Mimi really, but you knew that not everyone was going to connect with everyone. Though you imagined you wouldn’t get along with anyone who didn’t like Mimi.<br/>
While you were wondering idly about senseless things you arrived to the apartment. It wasn’t too fancy, but it sure did look a bit pricier than your apartment. The area was nice too – very quiet and secluded. Actually, it was almost creepy. You didn’t let yourself think of anything too scary and opened up the messenger once more.</p><p>You: Hey, so what did you want me to check up on? Mail?<br/>
Unknown: No, no, I need you to go inside. Here’s the pin</p><p>You furrowed your brows as you thought that you’d be entering the apartment.</p><p>You: Are you sure it’s okay for me to go inside someone elses apartment? It kinda feels… wrong<br/>
Unknown: It’s fine, it’s fine! She said it’s fine!</p><p>Well… you had come this far already. No point in turning back now.<br/>
You were going to regret this, weren’t you?</p><p>Carefully, you inputted the pin code making sure not to accidentally mess it up in case it locked up after just one failure. You didn’t want to accidentally lock yourself out of the apartment. What if there was a pet they wanted you to feed!</p><p>The click of the lock seemed to echo in your mind. Instinctively, you felt calm and relaxed. You really did love that sound. You once again turned on your phone</p><p>You: Okay, I’m going inside now!<br/>
Unknown: Good!</p><p>As you stepped into the apartment, you remarked at how neat it was inside. It was a little cramped, but it felt cozy. Whoever owned this apartment had good taste in décor too – it was fancy, yet tasteful. You gazed around the apartment as you heard the door slide close on its own behind you. Okay maybe you had been a little too judgmental of this person, you thought they can’t be too bad if this was where they lived.</p><p>You felt your phone vibrate once more</p><p>Unknown: Hey, I know this is a little off-topic, but did you want to use this new app I got? It lets you talk to all kinds of cute guys!</p><p>You couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought of that. It’s true, you were single and maybe a bit lonely in some aspects – not that you could ever really connect with someone.</p><p>Unknown: Maybe you could meet someone like Mimi did?<br/>
You: Yea, alright. It can’t hurt, right? It’s all just over messenger, right?<br/>
Unknown: Yea! You don’t have to meet them or anything like that! It’s just for fun or something!</p><p>Suddenly your screen changed and you saw another message pop up</p><p>Unknown: I’m connecting you now!</p><p>You suddenly felt like something was off. You couldn’t quite make sense of it, but you decided to go along with it. It was a weird feeling – like something good was going to happen if you let this continue. You couldn’t quite make sense of it.</p><p>Suddenly a chatroom appeared before you. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… 5 people were talking in the chatroom. You spent a few moments gauging the moment. They were talking about… something. You didn’t really understand what the topic was. Just casual conversation you guessed. You had no idea how to interject into the conversation. What were you meant to say? They seemed to be having fun on their own.</p><p>You watched for a few moments before you realized one of the members had noticed you in the chatroom. You felt your body go cold as the conversation continued.</p><p>
  <i>You had been tricked.</i>
</p><p>Whoever that unknown was had lied to you! You felt so stupid not realizing sooner!</p><p>This was a completely private chatroom that was protected by the member whose chatroom alias was ‘707’. They couldn’t make sense on how you had entered the chatroom and honestly you didn’t have an answer to give to them. You answered as honestly as possible, but they were incredulous (of course they would be!). However, the ‘707’ character was able to confirm your story… somehow. You didn’t quite trust him.</p><p>After what felt like forever, the conversation finally seemed to gain control. From what you gathered, you were the only one who knew where this apartment was – well, you, the 707 person and the unknown who had messaged you. The apartment belonged to a girl called Rika who had left nearly a year ago. A year! And not only that, but because of some circumstances, you couldn’t leave the apartment – ‘just in case’.</p><p>Finally, you had gathered that no one exactly trusted you, but they trusted this person called V who would make a call on ‘what to do with you’.<br/>
…What had you gotten yourself into?</p><p>However, despite the circumstances, the people were being kind to you. Yoosung was the first to warm up to you, trusting that this Rika person had somehow orchestrated the incident. Zen was the next to trust you, believing pretty much the same thing – he was also convinced you were some kind of cute girl. Jaehee and Jumin were less warm to you, but they seemed to trust 707’s judgment at least so they weren’t cold to you either. Lukewarm, you decided.</p><p>It was 707 that worried you the most. He was immediately kind to you, sure, but he had also mentioned he’d done a background check on you. What had he found out from that? You couldn’t help but worry. Everything he had openly mentioned in the chat had been true which was uncomfortable, but not damning.</p><p><b>707:</b> She moved to the city about a year ago and works part-time at a certain place~<br/>
<b>707:</b> Oh and yes Zen<br/>
<b>707:</b> She’s REALLY CUTE!</p><p>Followed by an emoji which you guessed represented his image judging by his profile picture. You also didn’t like that part. Could he see you? Did he have cameras in the apartment? What was his relationship with this Rika person?</p><p>As everyone left the chat one by one, you felt so drained. Did 707 know about… your second identity? I mean, if he did a background check then surely… Maybe he was being respectful of your privacy and not outing you? Maybe he was really kind…</p><p>You couldn’t help but blush as you remembered him calling you cute. You’d never really heard a guy call this side of you cute – not like that anyway. Well, the Unknown person hadn’t lied about that part – you really were talking with cute guys and a cute girl too.</p><p>Well! No point in dwelling on things you can’t change! First thing’s first, you needed to scope out your temporary home. You had time off from work still thanks to the album release taking up your time and now that the album had been released you also didn’t have to attend anything on that end just yet. You had a fan-meeting in about a week’s time in response to the album release. Apparently tickets were already sold out.</p><p>So that meant you had a week before you had to be anywhere so to speak. Well, this was certainly more entertaining than just sitting in your own apartment receiving messages from Mimi about her new relationship. Hell, this might be fun!</p><p>Okay, maybe you shouldn’t let yourself get caught up in this too much, but you may as well make the best of it.</p><p>You felt your phone vibrate in your hand. You looked down and saw that you were receiving a call… from the 707 person. Hesitantly, you answered the call and held it to your ear.</p><p>“Yo! Seven-Oh-Seven here! My god-hacker abilities helped me hack into your device and get your phone number so I thought I’d let myself hear your voice!”</p><p>You were completely overwhelmed by this conversation. His energy was more powerful than that of any of your idol companions!</p><p>“Um… Hi?”</p><p>What else were you meant to say?</p><p>“Hoo! You sound cute too! Don’t worry, god hacker Seven will keep you safe, so you get comfy right there in that chair! Oh yep, by the way, I’m watching you through the CCTV but don’t worry! I’m not so cruel as to have a camera in the bedroom, nope! I’m the defender of justice after all!”</p><p>“Oh I’m so safe! I feel so safe!”</p><p>You decided to play along. This was fun actually. You were used to responding to fans like this. You know - ‘Ah I love you so much! I’m your biggest fan!’ ‘Ah I’m so lucky to have such a nice fan! Thank you for supporting me’. That kind of stuff.</p><p>“Don’t worry babe I’ll keep you extra safe! God Seven is here to watch over you and make sure nothing bad happens to his princess!”</p><p>Was it okay to have fun after all?</p><p>“I’m so lucky! Thank you so much God Seven!”</p><p>You heard him chuckle on the other end and for some reason your heart skipped a beat. Wow, had it really been that long since you’ve talked to a guy like this?</p><p>“Oh well, I’d love to keep talking to you, but I have to go back to my work. I’m going to miss you though! But I must return to being a slave to my work… Oh how horrible it is.”</p><p>You chuckled in response.</p><p>“Poor Seven! I wish I could help you.”</p><p>You swore you heard his breath hitch but that must have been your imagination. You’re really getting too caught up in this moment.</p><p>“I have to be more careful not to worry you, babe. Rest assured, I’ll work hard and then call you again later, okay? Agent Seven-oh-seven out!”</p><p>You had only had one conversation with this man yet you were already caught up in him. You hummed to yourself as you wondered what was going to happen to you. Maybe you’ll get to have a love-story and live happily ever after!</p><p>…As if.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A New Start!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You couldn't help but groan as you woke up in the unfamiliar bed. This whole thing with the chat was fun, but it was weird that you were sleeping in someone else's apartment; someone else's <i>bed</i>. You'd never even met this woman, though from the few interactions in the chat you were confident in the idea that she was a likable and kind person. As you thought of the chat, you turned on your phone to see if there were any updates. The last chatroom was at 2am - around the time you went to bed. It was just idle conversation with Zen. You scrolled through some of the conversation.</p><p><b>Zen:</b> Even though everyone else in this chat can't trust you yet, I have no doubt that a cute girl like you is completely okay<br/>
<b>Zen:</b> Well, I've never seen you in person, but I bet you're super cute!</p><p>You chuckled as you remembered the conversation. You couldn't help but feel a little giddy over being called cute by such a cute guy as him. He had already posted two selfies in the chat from that first day. You actually recognised Zen - of course you did! You were both in similar industries and he was an up-and-coming musical actor that was gaining momentum quickly. It wasn't uncommon for idols to crossover into the musical acting genre so you wondered if you two would have met under different circumstances.</p><p>Suddenly your phone started vibrating again. It was Zen calling - did have a 6th sense that you were thinking about him?</p><p>"Hey! I was just having breakfast. Have you eaten yet?" He asked. All the people in the chat were surprisingly very caring off the bat. Even Jumin had called at some point last night to ask if you had eaten yet. He seemed to be the most distant of the 5, but maybe he actually had a soft spot.</p><p>"No, not yet. I just woke up." You replied honestly. You heard Zen sigh on the other end - the sigh felt like a mix of wonder and worry.</p><p>"Oh, well, make sure you do. It's always good to make sure that you're eating properly after all. Ah, I wish I could come over there and make you something to eat. I wonder what you'd like to eat... Do you mind if I guess?"</p><p>The conversation continued like that for a while. It was comforting, you'd never really had this kind of relationship with anyone before. Because of your lifestyle you'd always kept people at arms length as best as you could. Sure, you had friends, but you worried that if they got too close with you that they'd start asking questions. Here though you were allowed to keep your secrets without feeling guilty. It was easier to be somewhat close with these people.</p><p>After you ended the call with Zen you stood up from the bed, stretched your limbs and got dressed. At some point, 707 had sent a package of your clothes to the apartment. How he had managed that was an enigma which only made you more interested in the strange man. You hummed to yourself as you thought about him. Maybe it was because he was the only one that knew anything about you, but you somehow felt like you wanted to get even closer with him. Of course, that was just a simple fantasy of yours.</p><p>You opened the RFA chatroom once more and noticing Yoosung in it. Quickly, you decided to join him.</p><p><b>Yoosung:</b> Ah! It's you! I'm so happy!<br/>
<b>Yoosung:</b> It's been so long since we've been able to hold the parties but thanks to you we'll be able to again!</p><p>Oh, you had almost forgotten about that part. The people in the chat at some point wanted you to help them hold some kind of a charity party. V had joined the chatroom at some point the night before and had explained the situation - though you're still a little confused. You were happy to be of help since they were all being so nice so you had agreed. It was a big deal to them so you figured you'd put your best foot forward with this task! Though the details were still sketchy so you couldn't do anything quite yet.</p><p><b>You:</b> I'm happy to help! I'll do my best for you guys!</p><p>That seemed to make him even happier - as if he could get happier. After a few moments of chatting, he soon went back to his game - LOLOL. One of the girls in your idol group was also into LOLOL though not as intensely. You secretly wondered if that girl would be jealous that you're friends with the #2 player in the game. You chuckled as you thought about it, leaning back into the chair at the computer desk. Once again your phone vibrated and you looked down at it. A smile warmed your expression as you recognised the caller ID.</p><p>"Good morning! It's so weird, but I felt this really weird urge like I wanted to talk to you. Isn't that weird?"</p><p>You felt your heart beat just a little bit harder at that. You couldn't help it - sometimes he could sound so cute! In the chat he had so much energy - energy to spare even. Yet on the phone with you, he was just nice and adorable.</p><p>"Did you want to hear my voice then?"</p><p>You responded, maybe a little too flirtily. You may have to dial that back a little. You didn't want to send the wrong messages. Were they the wrong messages? Of course they were, you'd only known him for a day after all!</p><p>"Yes! You sound so nice. When I hear your voice I feel like everything is okay. I had a weird dream last night."</p><p>"Oh? Was I in it?" You asked, not keeping to your earlier inner request of 'dialing it back a little'.</p><p>He laughed in response. His laugh was cute too.</p><p>"No, but I wish you had have been! It would have been more fun with you in it. I was some kind of warrior like from LOLOL! I was going to save the princess, but I woke up before I could. Oh hey! Maybe you were the princess in my dream!"</p><p>This time you were the one laughing - though it was more of a giggle you thought. Once again, you swore you heard his breath hitch. This is why you had to dial it back - so you didn't let yourself imagine silly things like that.</p><p>"Oh, lucky me~ I get to be saved by the great Seven!" you teased back, causing him to laugh in response.</p><p>"If you were my princess, I'd do anything to save you." His voice got a bit... husky? It was a different tone, a little deeper; a little more serious. It was almost sexy. Woah, okay, dial it back a LOT now!</p><p>"I wish you'd come and save me right now."</p><p>Or don't. Don't listen to your own sense of self-preservation. Go ahead then.</p><p>As you scolded yourself in your mind, this time you were sure of it. His breath definitely hitched this time, but this felt a bit more like you had won in this teasing war. That was until he continued.</p><p>"...I want to." He sounded so serious as he spoke. What was going on? You've only known him for a day! Was this... Was this love at first sight!? Or rather, love at first... listen? The details were a bit weird.</p><p>"Just kidding! Did I get you? I'm looking at you through the camera and you seem so shocked! Anyway, I have to go back to my work, so don't get too caught up in thinking about me~."</p><p>And then he just hung up. Just like that. You let out the breath that you hadn't realised you'd been holding.<br/>
What the hell? No, really, what the hell was that?</p><p>---</p><p>Seven stared at the 'call ended' screen on his phone for a few long moments. His heart was beating hard in his chest. Was he really kidding as much as he wanted to believe he was? It was dangerous to get too close with you. His world was too...</p><p>Too dangerous.</p><p>He sighed as he slowly lowered the phone onto the table, trying to calm his breathing. Damn you sounded so cute though. Maybe he could just have one more peak at the CCTV at you. Looking to the monitor of said CCTV, he watched as you too stared at your phone - just as he had done himself moments ago. Were you thinking the same things as him? Well, not the 'I'm dangerous' thing but the 'Am I really kidding' thing. What if you were okay with him being dangerous? What if... No, there's no point in indulging himself in such thoughts. It would only cause him pain. There were others more suitable for you than him. Hell, the others in the chat were all way more suitable in their own rights. You deserved someone normal.</p><p>Yet there was something about you that really helped indulge in his fantasies. Once more he opened the information about you that he had hacked. Most of it was standard - where your apartment was, where you worked, what kind of clothes you wore, your favourite fragrances... okay, maybe that stuff wasn't 'standard' but he had felt it important to know. However, there was something else in your life that he couldn't quite make sense of. Like how you would go 'off the grid' for hours at a time. Your history had so many times where you would just vanish. He couldn't quite make sense of it.</p><p>What kind of person were you?</p><p>He'd just have to keep working hard to figure out what was going on. Maybe there was a link there. You didn't seem dangerous by any stretch of the imagination, but then again neither did he. What if you were also a secret agent? No, that Unknown person definitely existed and definitely led you to them. By all accounts, you were innocent. Yet why do you have blank moments in your history like that? His mind was starting to wonder a bit too far for his own liking. He wasn't usually very imaginative, but he couldn't help it whenever he was thinking of you.</p><p>Were you really safe in that apartment? He knew that you should be, but what if...</p><p>No, this wasn't the time to be thinking of such things. For now, he had to make sure you were safe. Maybe he could bring you to his bunker and keep you safe right here with him. But where would you sleep? He only had his own bed. Seven found himself imagining you sleeping in his bed, bundled up in his blankets, maybe curled up into a ball or maybe you slept like you were stretching over the entire bed; taking up all the space. Were you the kind to steal his blankets or to not put blankets on at all?</p><p>...He <i>really</i> needed to stop imagining such things. It wasn't right.</p><p>Once again, he glanced to the CCTV. You were still sitting at the desk, now looking at the computer in front of you. Seven switched his screen so he could see what you were doing. You were researching the RFA. Well, that made sense. Though thanks to his efforts, all the information that was showing up for you wasn't very helpful. You watched as you leaned back in your chair, seemingly unsatisfied with the results. Yet you seemed to immediately move on from this fact, instead going into the bedroom; vanishing from his camera's view.</p><p>He figured this was as good an excuse as any to return back to his own work. Thankfully he didn't have any urgent business to attend to in regards to his secret agent work. Ms Vanderwood wasn't around either - thankfully. Honestly, if Seven wanted to, he could bring you to his bunker without any incident. He could spend the week with you and then you two would move on and pretend like nothing had ever happened.</p><p>The thought was tempting, but a mere fantasy of his that he knew couldn't come true.</p><p>For now, he'd work on finding out who the hacker was. The sooner he found out and resolved the issue, the sooner he could relax when it came to you. Then you could continue back to your normal life and go back to the way things were before you had joined this whole situation. As soon as the party was over, of course, according to V. Seven trusted V, but he couldn't help but wonder if this really was the best course of action. Should you really join in with this?</p><p>Going back to before he had met you... Could he even do such a thing now? His typing hesitated for a moment. The thought of no longer talking to you seemed to really bother him, his heart aching at the mere thought.</p><p>He really wished he could hear your voice right now.</p><p>---</p><p>You fell onto the bed and groaned for what felt like the thousandth time that day alone. You felt antsy. It wasn't often that you didn't spend a day practicing or working on something. You instead had spent most of the day occupying the RFA chatroom and walking around the apartment; getting used to it's layout. The days events weren't very 'your style', but they always say that you should try things that aren't your thing in order to learn more about yourself - or something like that.</p><p>Your head was still spinning over the conversation with Seven early that morning. Why were you still thinking about him? Even though you had spoken to all the other members at some point throughout the day, the only conversations that stuck in your mind were the ones with him. You wanted to hear his voice again at least. Well, what you really wanted was to meet him in person but that was a silly endeavour. You held your phone in your hand and considered giving him a call. Just as you were about to dial his number, however, the screen popped up with you receiving a phone call - from him! You thought he said he didn't have a camera in the bedroom?</p><p>"Hello? You picked up so quickly~"</p><p>You smiled as you wondered if that really made him happy.</p><p>"Of course! I wanted to talk to you." You answered back, teasing as always. Talking with him in the chat was fun, but this was a much more different kind of fun.</p><p>He was silent for a moment before he finally spoke up again.</p><p>"I wish I could see you too." He said, almost too quietly. You wondered if you were even meant to hear that. However, you weren't going to let him sully the moment. No, you've had too much experience in cheering up people to let him get away with that!</p><p>Quickly you jumped up from the bed and headed to the hallway, searching for the camera.</p><p>"Hmm~ Don't look now oh great Seven but I think there's a certain princess looking for her warrior on your screen~." You teased in a sing-song voice. You waited for a moment as you heard him shuffle, the sounds of a crinkling bag and the bumping of objects in the background. Finally you heard him laugh - you could practically see the smile on his face.</p><p>"And what a beautiful princess she is! Though she might need to be a bit more careful with how she's dressed~."</p><p>Not quite understanding the statement, you looked down at yourself. You weren't <i>that</i> bad, but you did notice that your singlet was a little hiked up and your pajama pants were just a little shuffled down. He could probably see - you'd guess - about an inch worth of your panty fabric poking through the top of your pants and that's only if he was looking closely. Big deal!</p><p>Though you supposed if your idol persona had been seen like this it would've caused a major scandal so you could understand the, how to say, appeal.</p><p>"You know, if you look that close at your screen you might actually end up going blind." You teased before adjusting your clothes, not noticing your own face blushing.</p><p>You heard him swallow and then him lean back from his chair. It was silent for a moment before he finally spoke up again.</p><p>"It's so weird!" He began, his voice returning back to it's normal demeanor, "I keep thinking about you. I'll be working on getting that evil hacker away from you, and then you keep popping up in my mind."</p><p>Your heart began to beat and this time you could feel your face going red; the heat burning your skin.</p><p>"I'm saying weird things again. Us hackers truly are evil. Anyway! I'm so glad I got to hear your voice. Now I'll be able to work even harder in catching that hacker! Bye!"</p><p>Without even giving you a chance to respond, he hung up the phone. You couldn't help but feel a little bit sad. Solemnly, you look up at the camera again. However, not wanting to sully the mood further, you perked up a smile and waved, teasingly blowing a kiss at the lens before walking back into the bedroom</p><p>---</p><p>Seven was losing his mind! The more he thought about you, the more he fell in lo-- no, he wasn't <i>really</i> in love, he was just joking. It was all just a funny joke; a prank even. You know, teasing you to get a rise out of you because you were so cute whenever you stuttered or when your cheeks would go so red that he could see it even on the CCTV.</p><p>Speaking of the CCTV, he looked at it, hoping he didn't make you sad or anything like that. However, upon seeing you blow a kiss to him, he found himself a mess. His head felt like it was going to explode from all the thoughts about you. He really just wanted to run over to that apartment right now and grab you, turning that blowing kiss into a proper one.<br/>
But he couldn't do that.</p><p>Once more he wondered about your little secret. He wanted to know more. He wanted to learn more about you.</p><p>Getting up from his seat, Seven decided to go for a drive to try and clear his head. He didn't want to research too deep into you - mainly out of respect. But he was losing his resolve as he sat there at the computer. He could probably find it all out easily if he tried hard enough. However, if he was going to learn about your secrets, he wanted to learn about them from your own lips. He secretly hoped one day he'd be able to do just that - even if that were just another one of his fantasies that were not supposed to come true.</p><p>Stepping into the garage, he went with one of his more conspicuous cards. It still was much fancier than the average car, but at least it wasn't <i>that</i> attention grabbing.</p><p>While he drove, he found his mind wondering once more thinking about you. What were you like in person? What did you smell like?<br/>
He wondered about your little habits; the little sounds you make that he can't hear through the phone. He wondered what it would be like to hold you in his arms; to kiss you on the lips. He imagined you sitting in his lap as he played a few rounds of LOLOL; or maybe even watching him as he hacked into Jumin's cameras to watch over Elly.</p><p>Without even really realising, Seven found himself in a parking lot, his car now in park in one of the out-of-the-way parking spots. He didn't even remember doing such a thing, but he knew exactly where he was and he knew he shouldn't be here. This wasn't right. Yet he found himself unable to reign in his own body as it seemingly moved on it's own. No, he definitely had control over it still, but it was his desires that were leading him on, not his rationality.</p><p>He found himself walking a few blocks; the more he walked, the less likely he'd walk back to the car. It was only 3 blocks away from the car, but the building was unmistakable. He'd only been here a handful of times before, but he knew it in ways that most people wouldn't. Seven walked up to the door and went to knock before hesitating. What was he doing? He shouldn't be here! Before it was too late, he needed to leave and go back home <i>right now</i>.</p><p>Seven turned around and went to leave the apartment building; Rika's apartment building. However, the door opening behind him caught him like a deer in headlights.</p><p>"...Seven? Is that... you?"</p><p>Your voice was so beautiful. It was like an Angel's. He felt like he had died and gone to heaven. Emphasis on the died part because he was dying here as he realised it was already too late. He didn't speak, not able to trust his own voice.</p><p>"Hello?" You called to him again. He couldn't keep pretending like he couldn't hear you or that you couldn't see him. Finally he turned back around, waving and putting on a big, fake smile.</p><p>"Hey! Thought I'd come visit my princess!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was so difficult. No, this was too difficult! Just seeing your face was enough to have Seven going crazy inside of his mind. Everything was coming to fruition right at this moment, but why was he here in the first place? Why had this been the place he'd gone to? How had he lost control of himself so easily? So many thoughts were running through his head but seeing your face was enough to somehow keep him relatively calm. As if this was the obvious conclusion to everything. Now all he had to do is run to you, hold you in his arms and whisper sweet nothings to you; 'I wanted to see you'; 'I'm so glad to finally be able to touch you like this'; 'Are you happy to see me too?'.</p><p>However, his legs wouldn't move. He was frozen in place. He had to remind himself that this wasn't a romantic comedy; this wasn't a visual novel where the heroine is destined to be with him. No, this was reality and the reality of the matter was that you were staring at him with confusion dancing in your eyes. He couldn't let himself believe that there was anything else there. No, not someone like him. There was no happy ending to this situation. There was no Good End or True End; no, there was only Bad End and Very Bad Ends when it came to him. He was a fool for getting his hopes up even if only for a moment.</p><p>"Um... Di-" You had started, but Seven wasn't going to let you finish. No, just hearing your voice was enough to startle him. Not to mention how sweet you smelled! Oh how he sounded like a cliche right now.</p><p>"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt you! Just needed to change the pin! The great Seven Oh Seven has many precautions in place to keep you safe and have to manually change the pin is just one of many! Rest assured, my princess, the great Seven will keep you safe!" He lied, smoothly he hoped. He wasn't sure if he had been able to convince you, but it didn't matter. Thankfully, you didn't question it, but you did stare at him which left him having to concentrate on his breathing. Come on, he was a special agent, this should be easy! He's no stranger to lying. Yet, this felt like playing the secret super difficult boss in an already hard game.</p><p>"I see... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." You awkwardly answered, your voice only just above a whisper. Seven didn't like that he found that attractive.</p><p>"Not at all! In fact, this makes it a little easier, right? Now I can just tell you the new pin in person instead of having to call you later." He mentally kicked himself. Why did he make it seem like it would be a bother to call her when that couldn't be further from the truth. Now he didn't have an excuse later! He could have been like: 'Oh right! I completely forgot! I forgot to tell you the new pin. I got so caught up talking with you that it must have slipped my mind, silly me!' But he himself had taken that privilege away.</p><p>"Oh, right." He couldn't read you at all! What was that expression you were making? Were you relieved? Were you confused? Were you... sad? Why was this so difficult!? Did he just not want to see something that might get his hopes up?</p><p>"Alright, and then we just need to do this and... ta-da! Pin code change COMPLETE! Mission change to success, now to hand it in to the precious client!" He teased, turning to you, "Now, miss, I've completed the very important mission of keeping you safe. Will you give me a reward?"</p><p>Finally, you smiled. Seven had to concentrate even harder on his breathing to stop himself from giving himself away. Would you be able to tell?</p><p>"Hmm~ What should I do? I don't seem to have anything on me at the moment. How unlucky~." You teased back; however, what you said next had Seven confused. He couldn't say he hated it, but he wouldn't dare admit he liked it, "Guess you'll just have to come back another day to collect your reward!"</p><p>There was a silence. Seven watched as your smile didn't falter despite his own hesitation to answer. It was almost like you were used to this kind of response; like smiling was something you were an expert in. Not even a twitch on your lips; and he stared for a good few seconds to check.</p><p>"Hmm? Did I say something weird?" You finally said, breaking the silence and pulling Seven from staring at your lips. He can't say that his thoughts were only focused on watching to see if you were faltering. He hoped you couldn't see his blush.</p><p>"You truly are a difficult client, not giving me my reward. But if it's for you, I'll never give up on this mission. Not ever." Seven sounded almost too serious as he said that, but his expression was light-hearted. Still, your smile never faltered and Seven found himself unable to keep his head clear. He needed to get out of here - now!</p><p>"Well then, as you said, my princess, I'll have to return later on. Seven Oh Seven, OUT!" He yelled the final word before jogging away. He didn't dare turn back in fear that your smile had vanished - or worse, that it would still be there.</p><p>---</p><p>Your eyes never left Seven as he ran off (was he running a little too fast?). You felt like your heart was gonna burst out of your body at any moment. You had no idea what you had expected when you got that shiver up your spine. You had been resting on the couch when you had felt this weird almost nagging feeling in your stomach; like the butterflies that had taken residence recently were suddenly having a celebration of sorts. No amount of breathing exercises or stretching was able to quell the feeling so you had decided to go and take a walk. Nothing could have prepared you for what you saw though.</p><p>Red hair that didn't seem to dull despite the darkness, it was almost unmistakable. You had seen pictures of Seven through the messenger app a few times before so even though his back had been turned towards you, you immediately knew who it was in front of you. Besides, who else knew were you were besides him and... What was his name again? V? Yea, that sounded right.</p><p>The silence was strangely painful, but at least the butterflies in your stomach had quelled by now. The brisk wind ushered you back inside as you hugged your arms close to your chest. He had been acting strange, but you supposed based on what you had learned over the past few days that was because Seven was probably shy. After all, it didn't seem like he often met people in person - well, except for his maid. He sure didn't seem like he allowed visitors over either. An image of the quiet fans appeared in your mind - the way they shuffle over to you when you'd do your handshake meets and how their eyes would never meet yours. You always loved fans like that. They were always the most honest and if you could trust fans, they would be the ones you'd trust the most - and Seven reminded you of them. Though maybe it was a bit narcissistic to relate him to a fan of yours.</p><p>You looked down at your hands almost sadly. That did bring a thought to your mind - he hadn't touched you. Not even for a moment. He hadn't even come close enough for you to accidentally brush against him. He seemed to keep his distance.</p><p>"Wow, he must be really shy to not even want human contact. I hope I get to touch him one day." You said to yourself, a small smile tugging at your lips. Though doubt tried to creep up, you were able to push it down easily as you pulled your phone out of your pocket.</p><p><b>[ 707 Entered the Chat ]</b><br/><b>707:</b> Ah! Good, you're here! Lucky!<br/><b>You:</b> ?<br/><b>707:</b> I need to tell you something... Ah, but not here!<br/><b>[ Yoosung Entered the Chat ]</b><br/><b>Yoosung:</b> Hey! You're here! And so is Seven!<br/><b>Yoosung:</b> Wait! Did I interrupt a...!<br/><b>[ Zen Entered the Chat ]</b><br/><b>Zen:</b> Hello, I just finished exercising. Would you like a picture?<br/><b>Yoosung:</b> Hey, Zen, listen! Seven was just about to confess to her!<br/><b>Zen:</b> What!? Hey, wait a minute! Hold on a second here!<br/><b>[ Jaehee Entered the Chat ]</b><br/><b>Jaehee:</b> Hm? What's going on?<br/><b>Yoosung:</b> Seven's gonna confess!<br/><b>[ Jumin Han Entered the Chat ]</b><br/><b>Jumin:</b> His sins, I hope, for all the times he attacked poor Elizabeth the 3rd.<br/><b>707:</b> I would never hurt, Lizzy!<br/><b>Jumin:</b> Don't call her that!</p><p>You watched as the conversation immediately was distracted from what was going on. Zen seemed to be trying to steer the conversation back, but no one else was having it. Yoosung would've joined in the cause, but he was soon taken away by his game. You had a good idea what Seven was trying to tell you - he had never told you the new pin code in the end after all. You couldn't help but smile as you watched everyone eventually leave after all the teasing. Soon it was just you and Zen.</p><p><b>Zen:</b> Are you okay?<br/><b>You:</b> Of course. Why wouldn't I be?<br/><b>Zen:</b> Well... Y'know...<br/><b>Zen:</b> With Seven...<br/><b>Zen:</b> Look, he's dangerous y'know! Probably... You shouldn't date someone like him.<br/><b>Zen:</b> Argh, that's not!<br/><b>Zen:</b> Look, just be careful, okay?<br/><b>Zen:</b> I've gotta go... I've got an interview in the morning</p><p>And with a sad emote of his face, Zen too left the chat. You chuckled. Was he jealous perhaps? That would be funny. Not long after leaving the chat yourself, your phone was vibrating and a phone call from Seven was showing up on the screen. Almost too excitedly, you accepted the call.</p><p>"Mic Test, Mic Test! Seven Oh Seven calling to report important secret information, will you accept?" He called in his regular tone, but something seemed wrong. Like he was almost trying too hard. No, there was no point in letting that doubt seep up.</p><p>"Information accepted!"</p><p>"What's the password?"</p><p>"Huh?" There was no way he'd given you any kind of password. You heard a laugh (though it too sounded forced; almost sad).</p><p>"Just kidding! Anyway, the new pin to your door. I forgot after all, huh? It's 725910." He explained. You wrote it down on a piece of scrap paper to help you remember, "Don't forget, okay? I don't want you to get stuck outside."</p><p>"Oh, but if I forgot then you'd have to come and save me right? So maybe it'll just... slip my mind." You teased, chuckling to yourself. However, just like earlier that night, there was only silence from his end.</p><p>"...Don't forget." He simply answered before hanging up. There comes that doubt creeping back up again. No, this wasn't going to get to you! He's just shy again, that's all.</p><p>Or so you had thought.</p><p>---</p><p>Seven let his head fall into his hands as he steadied his breathing. No, he couldn't allow himself to go back. He couldn't. If he did... He didn't know if he'd be able stop himself from going too far. Zen was right, he was dangerous. He was no good for you! Why were you saying such things to him? Did you know? Were you doing it on purpose? Did you like him back and wanted to share your feelings with him?</p><p>He was getting more and more ridiculous. Maybe you wanted to share your secrets with him? The ones that were hidden away even from his prying eyes. No matter how curious he was, he could never allow himself to go and see you again. So, the only answer to that is that he would have to find out the secrets on his own! That's all this was! He was just so curious about you and your past that he was confusing those feelings for something more. If he knew your secrets then he'd be safe from himself - and you would be safe from him too.</p><p>Convincing himself of this narrative, Seven's fingers glided over the keyboard and his mouse scurried over the mousepad as he began to search through your history. Yet once more nothing new showed itself to him. 'That's fine' he thought to himself, not giving up, 'Next time she leaves, I'll just make sure to follow her phone's signal. Easy. That'll at least give me a hint or a place to look.'</p><p>---</p><p>A week passed. You hadn't been able to make progress with Seven, but there was no point in worrying about it anymore. It was the day of the fan-meeting! You had to be cheerful for your fans today! If you let any sadness show, it would ruin their experience and you couldn't have that! No, there were more important matters at stake right now. Without thinking, you looked up at the camera as you went to leave the building. With that one look, you silently told him how you were feeling to somewhat get it off your chest.</p><p>'I hope we can go back to being normal soon, Seven.'</p><p>Seven didn't miss the look you gave him though. He was watching the CCTV carefully - a little too carefully Vanderwood thought, though she had left the room after he refused to budge ('Creepy' she had thought). His heart did a jump as you seemed to look right at him. No, he wasn't happy at the thought of you wanting to talk to him - he couldn't be. No, he was just curious because this was his first chance all week to follow your phone's GPS signal and uncover your secrets. Only for himself of course, he had no ill intentions behind his actions. He wouldn't expose you like that, no matter what it was.</p><p>Seven's eyes finally looked away as the door to the apartment closed and instead focused their attention on a map of the city. He watched as the little dot moved from the apartment slowly towards the train station. 'So you have to take a train to your destination. I suppose you don't have a car of your own. Maybe I should have offered to drive you? No, what am I thinking.' Once again, his thoughts were getting off track. Shaking the thoughts away, he had to double check his vision as he looked back at the screen. Had his glasses fallen out of prescription?</p><p>"This can't be..." He said out loud, but he wasn't naive enough to believe anything else but what he was seeing with his own eyes. As soon as you entered the train, everything had been normal. According to the GPS, you had left at the first station which had been easy enough to follow. Not a long train ride, but Seven supposed you were too cold to walk the entire way. That was until the train arrived at the second station after - and another dot appeared on the screen. In just 20 minutes, there were a total of 12 dots scattered around the screen, all heading to different destinations.</p><p>Just what was going on here? Were you in danger? Had the hacker found you and was kidnapping you?</p><p>Seven's breath came out in hitches as he quickly dialed your number but was immediately sent to voicemail. What was he going to do? Had he fucked up?</p><p>---</p><p>"There you are!" A girl with medium length, brown, wavy hair ran towards you. She immediately wrapped you up in a tight hug, not anything out of the normal.</p><p>"Hana. You don't need to sound like that. I'm not late, am I?" You questioned with a laugh. No, you were early as per normal. Fans were already waiting outside, unbeknownst to the fact that you too had been among them only an hour prior. You were getting too good at slipping away without anyone noticing and getting to your private dress room. Now you stood in front of your fellow idol and the leader of the group, Hana. She was wearing an expression that basically screamed disappointment.</p><p>"You didn't call! Not once!" She yelled. You sighed.</p><p>"I never call, Hana. Why do you always sound so surprised?" You never truly understood her. It was as if she was always hoping that something would change between you two; that one day you'll just call out of the blue and be like 'actually this is who I am and I want to come see you as the real me!'. As if. Though, it pained you to not be able to tell even her the truth.</p><p>Hana stared at you, scrutinising you. You had to back up a little - she was too close. Did she recognise you? No, you were being ridiculous. It was more likely that your make-up looked a little extra heavy today. You had been somewhat desperate today especially to keep yourself hidden. What if Seven was an idol fan? He'd definitely be able to recognise you if he tried - if it was him, of course he could. He's a genius after all.</p><p>Ah, you were thinking about him again.</p><p>"I knew it! You look sad! You never look sad!" She suddenly cried out. Thankfully, the other girls in the group were still getting ready in the other room. You didn't know if you'd want everyone to know this. Imagine if they thought you were sad? Ugh, you didn't want to actually.</p><p>"Okay okay, but keep it quiet will you?" There was no point in keeping it from her. She'd definitely play dirty to get the... well, dirt, "Some things just happened, y'know? Outside of... this. It's nothing, don't worry about it."</p><p>"You're in love." Hana suddenly said, not giving you a moment to process what had happened. What the hell? "Yep, you're in love. Yep, yep. Think about it! If you had lost your job, you'd be more focused on finding a new one. If you had lost a loved one, you'd be much sadder - you're too sensitive. But you're sad and confused which means..." She drum rolled for herself before finally jumping up, "You're in love!"</p><p>"Or I'm having a hard time talking to a friend." You countered, but her words lingered in your mind. Love? Were you... in love with Seven.</p><p>"Oh." Did she buy it? "So who is he?"</p><p>"Like I'd tell you his name." You replied. Oops.</p><p>"I knew it! Hehe, gotcha. I learned one of your secrets, lucky me!" For some reason, despite your clear agitation, you'd never seen Hana happier. Somehow, that seemed to make things better. That was true, you didn't often have someone to confide to about anything because of your life. But you definitely had to be more careful and tread lightly. You had worked too hard to just let things slip up because of a guy. You were better than that.</p><p>"So? What's the problem then?" She suddenly asked, once again leaning in too close. Gently pushing her back you shook your head.</p><p>"Come on, isn't it enough just to know this much?" You tried to bargain, but she didn't seem to want to budge. That was fine with you, you could be stubborn too. After a stare off, she finally gave up and fell back. There was a moment of silence as you heard the other girls' finishing up in the other room. You figured that was where it was going to end with this conversation, but Hana suddenly spoke up once more.</p><p>"What's the point of having two different identities if you can't even fall in love?" She suddenly asked, staring at you with a serious expression - a rare sight to see when it came to Hana, "I mean... Idols can't fall in love with just one person, right? If I had another persona like you... I think I'd do that. I think I'd fall in love with someone."</p><p>You looked down. You hadn't really thought about it like that. Even Hana would like that one day. You silently prayed that she'd be able to in due time; you prayed that she'd find a beautiful man or woman to make her happy for the rest of her life.</p><p>The other 3 girls left the dressing room and if you hadn't known any better, you'd never have guessed Hana had been so serious and sentimental only moments before. You couldn't let her get a one-up on you, so you too stood with a bright smile and confident posture.</p><p>---</p><p>You flopped onto the bed, an arm naturally falling onto your face. You were so tired. Today was more tiring than normal, you thought to yourself. If it hadn't been for your phone vibrating in your pocket you probably would have fallen asleep without even changing into your pajamas. Yawning, you pulled out your phone and accepted the call without even checking the ID.</p><p>"You answered!" You jolted upright, the tiredness in your body immediately washing away, "I'm so glad! You had your phone off all day, I was worried!" But the voice on the other end sounded more worried than was warranted from just having your phone off. Maybe you were just imagining things. Love, huh?</p><p>"Hehh, was the great Seven Oh Seven worried~?" You teased, locking up your feelings with an imaginary key. No, it couldn't be love. How ridiculous.</p><p>"..." He was silent on the other end. Again. Nothing had changed, you supposed. It wasn't going to change just like that anyway. But then again, it did change into this just like that, didn't it?</p><p>Suddenly a thought entered your mind. How could you expect him to just be normal with you when you were hiding so much from him? You thought back on Hana's expression when she had learned a 'secret' about you. She had been so excited and happy. You imagined how Seven might look if you told him the truth. Would he be happy? Would he be angry? Would he look like Hana did today? As you listened to the silence on the other end you considered telling him now. Maybe even saying something like 'Hey Seven there's something I want to tell you, can we meet up? I don't wanna say it over the phone.' That way you'd also get to see him again. Maybe this time you'd get to touch him even.</p><p>Could you trust Seven enough to expose your most closely kept secret that not even Hana, the closest person in your life, knew? This man who you'd only known for such a short time.</p><p>To your surprise, you didn't have a clear answer.</p><p>---</p><p>You were busy helping out with the party. Seven was acting weird. It was starting to annoy even Jumin as he put his phone back down on the desk. Every time you entered the chat, Seven would immediately leave. His excuses were becoming weaker and weaker. Not even conversations about Elizabeth the 3rd were able to keep him there. That did nothing but strike Jumin as odd. In the same vein, the moment you would leave the calls, Seven would suddenly pop up.</p><p>Not even Jumin could ignore this any longer. Especially not with Zen and Yoonsung getting more and more vocal about the problem. 'What's going on!?" Yoonsung would yell in the chat, 'Did she reject him!?'. Jumin thought the entire thing was ridiculous. Confessions? Love? Ha, he only needed Elizabeth the 3rd to keep him company. Though he supposed any cat would run far from that Seven so he wasn't as fortunate as himself.</p><p>"Mr. Han." A familiar voice suddenly called, her fist lightly tapping the open door, "I have your documents that you requested."</p><p>Jumin thanked her calmly, taking them. Jaehee however lingered, obviously wanting to say something. It was rare for her to hesitate. This strange girl, despite being able to successfully set up the party which was to feature in only a few days time, had truly created a bizarre series of events. He supposed there was no better fit for being Rika's temporary... No, he didn't like that notion.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Jumin asked, looking up at Jaehee, "If there's nothing else, you can leave."</p><p>"Zen's worried." Jumin felt his eye twitch. He knew how much Jaehee idolised Zen, but it never ceased to annoy Jumin. Jealousy? No, Jumin just didn't like that cat-hater. If Jumin himself had been allergic to cats, he'd still stay with Elizabeth the 3rd no matter what. Allergies weren't an excuse.</p><p>"And?" Jumin was all but rejecting the conversation. He didn't really care, yet Jaehee continued. Of course she did - no matter how hesitant she might be, she was still diligent. If she had something to say, she'd say it no matter how long it took.</p><p>"It's about Seven and... her." She finished. Jumin noted how Jaehee seemed to speak about you in a much more affectionate manner than she had only a few weeks prior. Jumin himself had also started to view in a much better light. For some reason, it didn't sit well that you weren't doing as well as you should be doing. Jumin put the documents down and looked up at Jaehee, finally willing to accept the conversation.</p><p>"There's nothing we can do." Jumin explained with an air of finish to the notion. However, Jaehee suddenly placed another document in front of Jumin. Jumin gently picked up the document and looked at it for a few moments before finally processing what it was.</p><p>It was a plan. A plan to bring you and Seven together on the night of the party. As Jumin looked over the details of the plan, even he felt himself getting a bit excited over it. It almost seemed fun. Well, he wasn't going to turn down an opportunity to get back at Seven for all the times he had attacked Elizabeth the 3rd.</p><p>"I'll be sure to pass this along to the security guards of the party." He finally answered. From the corner of his eye, he swore he saw Jaehee smile a little too wide.</p><p>---</p><p>You must have straightened out your dress more times than necessary. This was the first time you were going to see any of the other RFA members in person - well, except for Seven of course. Although, this was the best chance to finally confront Seven. You were going to finally corner him and ask him everything. Well, so you thought but honestly you doubted you would. You didn't even know what to say.</p><p>'You're in love!'</p><p>Hana's words echoed in your mind, but still you refused to believe it. Even as the taxi drove you to the venue for the party, you still felt yourself hesitating. What if everyone else didn't like you? What if they avoided you? What if Seven avoided you? What if Seven wasn't even there?</p><p>Once more, your thoughts had wandered over to being about Seven. You were honestly a mess at this point. Maybe you could say you got a stomach ache and you had to go home early! You didn't have to stay long now that you thought about it.</p><p>"We're here, miss." The taxi driver suddenly said. You offered him money, but he shook his head, "All taken care of. You just go on ahead."</p><p>You nodded a thank you before exiting the vehicle. Immediately you noticed a couple security guards standing in front of the doors to the building. You had remembered Jumin mentioning that he would be taken precautions to make sure the party was safe - that you were safe. Now that you think about it, they probably wouldn't let you leave early even if you were sick all over a guest. You gulped as you walked up to the security guards who confirmed your identity and then opened the doors for you. Stepping inside, you noted how beautiful the venue was. Chandeliers were hanging from a ceiling that seemed almost too high for you to imagine and many, many tables were scattered around the room. Gold, white and red seemed to be the theme of the night with white table clothes, white chairs, white candles and then red napkins with gold cutlery. You honestly felt out of place in this room.</p><p>"Ah!" You heard a somewhat familiar voice suddenly call out. You had heard his voice over the phone enough times to be able to identify the speaker.</p><p>"Yoonsung. It's nice to finally meet you." You greeted politely. The boy simply blushed in response and stammered a response.</p><p>"Y, Yea, you too." You couldn't help but chuckle as he refused to meet your eyes. You supposed Yoonsung was just as shy as Seven.</p><p>Seven.</p><p>You suddenly looked around, trying to find him. It didn't take long to spot his bright, red hair. He was off on the other side of the room, talking to someone who you didn't really recognise. You considered walking over to him when you were suddenly stopped by another familiar face.</p><p>"You did well." It was Jumin who had stopped you this time, "Surprisingly."</p><p>He probably could have kept that thought to himself.</p><p>"We shouldn't keep our guests waiting." Another voice this time, a woman's voice. Jaehee suddenly appeared, a serious expression on her face, yet a somewhat warm smile.</p><p>"Shall we?" She asked, but she didn't give you a chance to answer before pulling you over to the doors you had just entered through where now stood a bunch of guests waiting to come in as they spoke to the security guards.</p><p>If you hadn't been so distracted by greeting all the guests, you would have caught Jaehee's signal to Jumin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phew! Sorry that took so long to do but I suddenly got a writer's block! And then of course I come back and write much more than maybe necessary. Anyway, I hope you guys like this!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oof! This first chapter got a little bit long, I really just can’t stop writing once I start!<br/>So a few notes that we need to get out of the way!</p><p>First note: I’ve decided to give the reader an almost completely fleshed out character instead of the typical safe-route of making the reader ambiguous to help make them more relatable. I ask if you read this fic to please imagine yourself as secretly being an idol to help you relate more with this character! Trust me, it’s fun.</p><p>Second Note: This is KIND OF following the same route as the canon story, but there are obviously going to be a lot of differences. Other than the obvious ‘reader is secretly an idol’ part, the first and most important is Rika isn’t dead or in a cult. I won’t spoil all the details, but I’m going to try and keep this fic relatively light-hearted. I just wanted to write a cute LONG love-story between the reader and 707 and since this is my first fic I’ve written for MysMes and also because I’m not super deep into the lore of MysMes I wanted to keep the story relatively safe too and not branch too far away. Maybe in future fics I’ll change it up more.</p><p>Third Note: This fic is gonna be long. I’m predicting it now, but I have a lot I want to cover. And yes, that Mature rating is going to be important~. So prepare for a slow-burn friends!</p><p>Final Note: Please don’t judge my characterization too much! I’m doing my best, but I really haven’t gone that deep into the rabbit-hole just yet. I’ll do my best though!</p><p>That’s all for now! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it and I hope you’ll look forward to future chapters!</p><p>Karameru, out!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>